Imagine
by AccioTintin
Summary: James/Sirius. Slash, smutty, masturbation, dirty talk. This is so perverted I can't even believe I wrote it xD Don't like it, don't read it. However if you do read it and like it, a nice review would be appreciated


**A/N**: I literally cannot believe I wrote this. I decided I would write some more Sirius/James as a request for AccioWolfstar. I wanted to write smut, but I didn't know how I could find a situation for James and Sirius to, you know_, frickle frackle_. And then this idea came into my head.

I feel so uncomfortable writing the word 'cock.' Ugh.

But anyway, read and review and I hope you like it~!

* * *

James lay on his back. His sheets were at his feet; he was too hot for them. He had long rid himself of his shirt, tossing it carelessly over the edge of his bed. He figured he could put it in his trunk in the morning.

His fingers ghosted his pale skin. Up and down his chest, down to his stomach, stopping at the waistband of his silk boxers. He swallowed hard. His throat felt dry. He _ached_. His fingers made their way up to a nipple, and he gave it a light pinch and a tug. His back arched a little. Oh, how he ached to be touched.

He imagined his hand was Lily's. Soft, delicate, girly. She would run her hands up and down his chest, marvelling at the muscle tone from all his Quidditch training and workouts. She would be straddling him, of course. Her little skirt pulled up, barely hiding her underwear, which would probably be lacy. Her hair hanging down, framing her beautiful face. Her eyes full of lust, her lips parted, her breath almost as ragged as James's.

James tucked a thumb under his waistband. He imagined her eyes widening when she saw his cock. He imagined her pretty hand wrapping around him.

He began to slowly pump himself, toes curling into the blankets, his back arching once more.

But suddenly the hand grew more ardent, and it squeezed and pumped him harder. Lily began to change. Her hair became shorter, and black in colour. Her eyes became smaller and grey with a risqué look about them. Her chin squared, and her face changed entirely.

James had to bite his lip to hold back a groan as the imaginary Sirius rubbed his thumb almost carelessly over the tip of James's cock. This feeling… was different to Lily's, but so much better. The thought of Sirius doing those things was forbidden, wild, wanton, and James's breathing hitched in his throat as he tried to keep himself from moaning loudly, lest he should wake up the others. James imagined that Sirius would smirk the whole time, and he would probably mumble something filthy in his low and sexy way.

_I'm going to fuck you so hard, James… I'll make sure you're limping and sore for an entire week, you little slut…_

Sirius would take James's hand, pulling it from the sheet it was clutching desperately at, and he would run it up his chest. James would tweak and pull Sirius's nipple, and it would make him groan lustfully. He would pump James harder as a reward. James imitated the motion, teeth clamped on his lip. He just wanted to _scream_ Sirius's name. Tell him that he wanted to feel him pounding into him.

God, it was so dirty, and Sirius was his best friend, but James couldn't help but think it.

_You like that, James? I bet you fuck like a whore, don't you? Yeah… I bet you do…_

James imagined the way Sirius could fuck him. He wouldn't start gently, he probably wouldn't even prepare James properly. James was his best friend so he would probably figure that James would forgive him for slamming himself inside without any warning. James imagined all the little gasps and moans that would escape Sirius's lips.

_Fuck… you're so tight, James… You know, I love virgin arses, they're so much better bet others…_

And when he pictured Sirius reaching his climax, James did the same.

He let out a long, slow, shaky breath as he tried to keep himself from huffing and puffing raggedly. Sirius disappeared. It was just him again, laying in his bed, curtains closed around him. The air was twice as hot as it had been before, and now it held a strange smell. James looked at his hand, almost with disgust. He grabbed for his wand and with a quick wave he cleaned up the sticky white mess. He pulled his boxers back on, and rolled over onto his stomach, sprawling his legs out like a starfish. He drew in an unstable breath, closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
